Hoxton/Quotes
Personal quotes Live action *''"Did ya miss me ya wankers?"'' *''"I'm gonna need a mask...don't worry, I've come prepared!"'' *''"Look at this! I'm rich! It's payday fellas!"'' *''"I said it's motherfucking payd- *explosion*"'' Hoxton Breakout *''"To quote Churchill: Fuckin' hell that was loud!"'' *''"Dallas, your little brother should give my name back, and call himself Houston!"'' *''"Well well, so who's the fourth musketeer? This wanker's your little brother, Dallas?"'' *''"You call yourself Hoxton, right? More like Houston, cause you just got a fucking problem!"'' TBA Masking up *''"Alright fellas, let's do this!"'' Calling Crewmates *<''heistername>?, ''come with me." *<''heistername>?, ''on me now!" *<''heistername>?, follow me!"'' *<''heistername>?, ''follow!" Calling out to Houston *''"Assbreath"'' *''"Fucker"'' *''"Shit for brains"'' *''"Motherfucker"'' *''"Dickhead"'' *''"Wanker"'' Health and Bleedout Low health *''"Argh! I'm hurt, anybody got a medic bag?"'' *''"Ahhh! I'm dying, anybody got a fucking medic bag?"'' Calling for help during bleedout *''"<''heistername>, help me!" *''"<''heistername>, give me a hand!" *''"Oi, <''heistername>, you've gotta help me!" When using Inspire Skill 'Basic' *''"Go!"'' *''"Go, go, go!"'' *''"Pick up the fucking pace!"'' *''"Run, Forrest, Run!"'' *''"Ey, Top Gear now!"'' *''"Fucking shift it!"'' 'Aced Reviving' *''"We need you mate, get up!"'' *''"Get up you lass!"'' *''"Stand up!"'' *''"This is no time to rest. Get the fuck up!"'' Special Enemies 'Bulldozer' *''"Bulldozer!"'' 'Killing Bulldozers' *''"Bulldozer, taken care off!"'' *''"Bulldozer, eliminated!"'' *''"Yeah! Bulldozer eliminated!"'' *''"Bulldozer down!"'' 'Tasers' *''"Taser!"'' *''"It's a Taser!"'' *''"Fucking Taser!"'' 'Killing Tasers' *''"Taser down!'"'' *''"Taser eliminated!"'' *"Taser's history!" 'Shields' *''"Shield!"'' *''"There's a Shield over here!"'' *''"Fucking shield!"'' *''"Bloody shield over here!"'' 'Killing Shields' *"Shield killed!" *''"Shield down!"'' *''"Shield eliminated!"'' 'Cloakers' *''"Cloaker!"'' 'Killing cloakers' *''"Cloaker down!"'' *''"Cloaker's history!"'' *''"Yeah, cloaker eliminated!"'' 'Snipers' *''"Sniper! Get cover!"'' *''"Sniper! Watch out!"'' *''"Sniper!"'' 'Killing snipers' * "Sniper down!" * "Got the sniper!" * "Sniper got what he deserved!" * "One sniper less!" 'Turrets' * "Look out!" Dominating Guards & other law enforcement *''"Drop it!"'' *''"Drop it you wanker!"'' *''"Hands in the air!"'' *''"Hands up! UP!!"'' *''"Put your motherfucking hands up!"'' *''"Put your cuffs on!"'' *''"Now over the cuffs!"'' 'Civilians' *''"Down!"'' *''"Get down on the fucking ground!"'' *''"On the ground!"'' *''"Stay the fuck down!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"Did I give any of you permission to speak? No don't answer back you twat!"'' *''"Oh, you got a hair in your eyes, you got a fly in your ear. I don't fucking care. Don't fucking move!"'' *''"You say Shénme? You say Shénme?"'' *''"Is that a fucking cell phone? Don't touch it!"'' Pager responses *''"I've just been thinking about my eighth grade home room teacher, actually."'' *''"Oh, I just fell asleep there, I keep hearing things. I need to get more sleep."'' *''"I just saw a spider so big. I think, it's from Pacific Rim. But uh...I'm fine now."'' *''"I was thinking about, if I left my cellphone...Yeah...I think I left it on."'' *''"No, no, just playing chess in my head. Everything is A-Okay."'' *''"Just ticking boxes, doing damage as usual."'' *''"Aw, who left the goddamn toilet seat up?"'' *''"I...yeah...maybe I should pay more attention to the wall and my face, uh, I'm fine now."'' *''"Uh, I'm good except that I definitely need to ease up on the coffee. I'm vibrating over here."'' *''"No problem, I'm thinking I shouldn't have gone to that Chinese place around the corner now."'' *''"Oh good, I think is a bit strange, some spot something, uh... solar storm."'' *''"Uh...it's all good, I'm great actually."'' *''"Yeah, I'm spectacular. Jesus, I hate cockroaches and yeah I'm a pussy."'' Throwables *''"Let's blow some shit up!"'' *''"Time to shake the ground!"'' *''"Pull your socks up!"'' *''"This is gonna get loud!"'' *''"Boom!"'' *''"Grenade away!"'' Deployables *"Body bag case is out!" *''"I've got a body bag case!"'' *''"Ammo bag right here!"'' *''"If anybody needs ammo, come and get it!"'' *''"Ammo over here by me!"'' *''"Medical bag, right here!"'' *''"First Aid Kit, here!"'' *''"Deploying First Aid Kit!"'' *''"Got a First Aid Kit, here!"'' Category:Quotes Category:Characters (Payday 2)